


Like Window-Shopping

by cinderlily



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie goes to a gay club. (Oh lord, yes. I am going to hell.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Window-Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written to cheer up [](http://openice.livejournal.com/profile)[**openice**](http://openice.livejournal.com/) when she was forced to go to a club and wasn't having fun. (Also, she saw a guy who looked like Archie in 5 years. Totally a sign, right?) In this world they go on the Idol tour after Archie is 18.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
happy  
---|---  
**Current music:** | Kristin Chenoweth:: Hello  
**Entry tags:** |   
[cook/archuleta](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/cook/archuleta), [fics](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/fics)  
  
  
He had told himself he was just going to go in to look. Like, window-shopping… kind of. How was he supposed to know what he liked unless he test-drove it? (Wait, that sounded wrong. He had always been bad with metaphors.) The tour had stopped in San Francisco, though, and that had to be a sign. Or something.

And _wow_. When he had turned 18 Cook and a few of the guys had taken him to a club, said it was a rite of passage. All it had ended up being was an evening with too much noise, too much touching , and too much sound and the only thing he left with was a strange amount of glitter. (Seriously, he found it on the instep of his foot three days later. He had worn his shoes the ENTIRE TIME. How did that work?) This… was completely different.

Well, not completely different. There was still glitter. A lot of it. But he didn’t seem to mind it so much when it was on guys. At the very least it gave him an excuse to stare at the chests of the dancers. That was nice. The music was still loud, but had a steady enough rhythm that he knew he could probably at least pretend he knew what he was doing.

(_Think David Hernandez. Fluid and steady and relaxed. Confident._)

He knew he was just flailing about but no one seemed to notice, which was kind of nice. He liked the feel of anonymity. A body pressed up against him and he didn’t flinch like usual, he just relaxed a little against it and felt the movement transfer into him. Maybe it was just in his head but his motions seemed to smooth out and he could almost feel the steady “BUM-BUM-BUM” from the baseline match up with the beat of his heart. He felt _connected_ to the music in the way he always did on stage.

His eyes closed and he felt a smile spread on his face. Maybe clubs weren’t that bad after all, just had to be the right club.

“ARCHIE?!”

His heartbeat skipped, losing time with the song and he jerked his head around to see that the guy he had been leaning on wasn’t just some guy. It was **Cook**. This couldn’t be good. He felt Cook’s hand slide into his and followed helplessly as he tugged him along the dance floor and down a hall. He opened the door to a room and looked in with a frown before he pulled Archie in as well.

“David Archuleta, are you out of your MIND?” Cook’s voice was loud, and the door had muffled the music so it sounded even louder. He was right in Archie’s face. “You can’t just… just… Fuck. Archie. You want to be outed on TMZ? Or even worse, do you want some guy to drug you when NO ONE knows where you are or what you are doing?”

So maybe Archie hadn’t thought this through entirely. He gaped a little, open mouthed and stupefied. What was worse was that he should be annoyed at being caught, or at being treated like a kid but he wasn’t. He was… distracted.

Cook looked… well. _Hot_. His hair was spiked, his eyes cat like with eyeliner and his shirt was… fitted. And shiny. It wasn’t fair that Cook could try and yell at him when he looked like that.

“Wait…” Archie paused. “How **did** you know I was here?”

This time Cook was the one who gaped like a fish. Archie didn’t have time to celebrate though, as soon as the question was out the answer was already there.

“You DIDN’T,” he blinked. “And you were… dancing with me? You. You were here before I got here!”

The bathroom wasn’t that well lit but Cook held a hand up over his eyes and Archie was pretty sure it was to hide a blush. “What I am doing here is besides the point.”

“What if YOU got outed on TMZ? Or if some guy tried to drug YOU?” Archie practically crowed.

Cook’s hand lowered and he gave a pointed glare. “People know where I am. I told security and Johns.”

“I told security!”

Which was only a partial lie. He had told them he was going out, and that he had his cell on him. They didn’t know _where_ he was going exactly, but they could find out if they needed to. (He guessed.)

They both stood stock-still, Archie had his arms crossed on his chest and Cook was leaned forward in an almost menacing stance. It would be funny, maybe, if it was someone else, and if it was somewhere else. But it was him and it was Cook and it was a skeezy bathroom in a questionable bar so it really wasn’t funny at all.

The door to the bathroom swung open and they both jerked to look who was there. Two men, both pretty much stumbling drunk and ALL OVER EACH OTHER, fell in and almost bowled Cook over. When one of them pulled back to say something he paused and looked at Cook and Archie. Something a little too close to recognition spread over his face.

“Oh, uh,” the guy blinked. “We didn’t know this was… you know. Occupied.”

Cook glared, and it was weirdly hot when it wasn’t directed at him. He practically growled, “It is.”

“Sorry,” the other guy led his still stumbling partner towards the door. Just before they walked out Archie thought he heard, “No fucking way that was who I thought it was.”

This seemed to fuel Cook’s fire, “See? You SEE, Archie?”

And Archie knew he should probably be freaking horrified that those two men might be out in the club making the proclamation that the two Idols were in the bathroom having a lover’s spat. Probably should be panicked about the possibility of it getting back to his family, but really? He didn’t care. And he showed that. By mauling Cook with what he hoped was a kiss that conveyed ‘Seeing you here is made of awesome because I didn’t question my sexuality until YOU’.

It might be partially that the club was warm but suddenly Archie was sure he could feel heat in his veins. He didn’t waste a second with worry though, just opened his lips a little and let himself taste Cook’s bottom lip. One of them moaned but he didn’t know which it was. His hands went down to feel the shine of Cook’s shirt when Cook placed both hands on Archie’s chest and pushed.

“We c-can’t,” Cook panted when he pulled back. And Archie kind of wanted to die for a milli-second before he added. “Not here, I know the back way out. Come on, let’s go.”

So maybe it was kind of like window-shopping and finding EXACLTY what you wanted and then getting home to find that you had had it all along. Or something.

Either way, it was _awesome_.


End file.
